Secret Lover's- Dramione
by Swet.Bread
Summary: O que acontece quando antigos amores voltam a tona, amigos e inimigos viram perfeitos Deuses Gregos,e um misterioso sonho o atormenta todas as noites? Descubra em "Secret Lover's" uma apaixonante história de Nutella(amor)


Mais um ano letivo se inicia, e todos estão na plataforma 9 ³/4 para embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts. Como sempre, nos sentamos na mesma cabine: Harry, Gina, Ron, Neville e eu, Hermione. Harry e Gina namoravam num canto, enquanto Rony me olhava de uma forma esquisita (ele tem andando muito estranho, mais "grudento", delicado) enquanto eu e Neville discutíamos um pouco sobre Herbologia. Quando fomos chamados para a cabine dos monitores. Sim, durante as férias fomos comunicados que eu e Longbottom nos tornaríamos monitores. Admito que fiquei um pouco supresa quanto a ele, mas logo percebi o quanto era dedicado, mais por medo de decepcionar sua querida avó, mas dedicado do mesmo jeito.

–Quem você acha que são os outros monitores?- Neville tentava puxar conversa

–Provavelmente os mais esforçados, dedicados...

–Tá, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa tudo bem, mas e a Sonserina? Eles podem até ter alunos assim, mas metade deles não gosta da gente.

–Hum... aí é que tá o problema... Por Merlim, que não, não seje _ele_!

Porém, ao dizer isso, chegamos a cabine dos monitores, e quem se encontrava lá? Um loiro oxigenado e a cara de buldogue(sem ofensas, buldogues!). Isso mesmo, Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson. Merlin! Tinha que ser justo eles?

– Granger, fecha a boca, a baba ta escorrendo.- falou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Pera, sorrisso malicioso? Hein?

– Cala a boca sua doninha!

–Cala a boca voc...

–CHEGA! Draquinho vem! Não se junte com essa gente... er, com essa laia!- Pansy disse

É impressão minha ou a Parkinson acabou de fazer uma referência ao seriado trouxa "Chaves"? Como ela poderia saber de uma coisa dessas se ela é uma SANGUE- PURO e não tem contato com o mundo trouxa? Será que ela estava finalmente se rendendo aos prazeres de uma boa TV a cabo? Ri com esse pensamento.

–NÃ . .DRAQUINHO- esbravejou um Malfoy bem irritado,quase ficando VERMELHO DE RAIVA, ou seria vergonha? Não podia ser...

Não aguentamos. Eu, Neville, e os outros quatro monitores caímos na gargalhada, não melhorando muito o humor da doninha albina.

Bom, o que eu mais posso dizer do que ocorreu a seguir? Digamos que a Parkinson fez cara de choro e fez um bico o que aumentou ainda mais as gargalhadas. Depois nos deram as instruções e fomos fazer a nossa ronda.

Enquanto olhávamos o último vagão, Neville fez uma observação que estava encucada na minha cabeça já fazia um tempinho:

–Sabe Hermione, não deu pra não notar, mas o Ronald tá olhando diferente pra você. Com uma cara meio boba-alegre...

–Eu percebi... Mas sabe Nev, me sinto estranha em relação a isso. Tipo, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, não o vej...- porém fui interrompida por um comentário vindo do Longbottom:

–Mas ele tem razão, você tá muito bonita. Desculpa, não tive como não reparar, mas você mudou Mione, tá gata. - disse ele dando uma piscadela e apontando os dois indicadores na minha direção. Eu corei, obviamente.

–N-nev... -gaguejei

–Calma Mione! Eu tava brincando! Você sabe muito bem que eu só tenho olhos pra Luna.

–Er... na verdade, não sabia não...

–Agora você sabe... – ele corou

– Ownt...

–Ah para Mione!- ele pediu ficando mais vermelho ainda- continua o que você tava falando, _você não o vê... ?_

–É que eu não o vejo de outra forma além de amigo, me sinto estranha só de pensar nisso, e além do mais, e-eu,- comecei a gaguejar e a ruborizar.

–Você está apaixonada por outro, não é? Olha, não importa se ninguém aprovar, eu sei que você vai estra feliz, então vá em frente. – dito isso, ele dá uma piscadela para mim.

–Nev, como você... ?- pergunto meio desesperada

–Sabe Mione, sou muito observador... Mas vai, confessa que você tá louca pra dar uns pegas nele!- e riu com minha cara o.O ,me abraçando com força em seguida. Após o choque, eu ri gostosamente quando me lembrei das caras e bocas da Pansy com _ELE_, sim, _DRACO BLACK MALFOY_, o dono do par de olhos azuis acinzentados mais lindos do mundo, dono dos meus sonhos e do meu coração.


End file.
